


Teamwork

by Yeomanrand



Series: Rand's Fic Promptly Fills [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Teamwork, five-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's thoughts on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Parker's the most like Eliot, and he doesn't particularly want to think about what that means when he's described her more than once as 'ten pounds of crazy in a five-pound bag' and the part that gets him is she knows it and _doesn't care_ ; he knows what he is, too, but he'd never admit it.

Hardison's the pain-in-the-ass little brother he never had and never wanted and he still sees to it the refrigerator at Nate's is stocked up with the God-awful orange soda and God help him but there are Pop-Tarts in one of the cupboards and Hot Pockets in the freezer; neither of them count as _food_ , to Eliot's thinking, but the combination of chemicals and sugar keeps Hardison running so Eliot stocks what he'll ingest and bites his tongue on the rest.

Nate is another pain-in-the-ass, though he's settled some from that damn fatherly kick and started treating the team as his equals; Sophie must have finally gotten through to him because it sure's hell wasn't anyone else on the team -- not that Eliot's any more likely to take responsibility for Nate than he would for Hardison; and unlike Hardison, Eliot is not about to try running his own crew. When they break -- and they will break, still too many fracture lines -- Eliot's going to retire; he's said it before but this time he means it -- working alone doesn't hold any appeal, either, though he keeps his hand in just in case.

Sophie's the one he's trusting to fast-talk security and find him a way to a safe exit while he considers murdering Hardison -- Nate missed the added security, which would have been fine if Parker hadn't also tripped an alarm, and he'll visualize killing Hardison because it's _his_ fault Eliot's stuck with their voices yapping in his ear.


End file.
